


Routine

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Medic - Freeform, POV Second Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: A medic's life is routine.  You were built for this.





	Routine

Pick yourself up.  Wash  ~~ your ~~ your brothers’ blood off your hands.  Wash them again, because you can’t stop seeing it.  Don’t look in the mirror. Change out of your bloody uniform.  Take a shower, as hot as you can get. It’s not hot enough to make you feel clean.  

Get dressed.  Ignore the way your hands shake almost too much to pull up the zipper of your blacks.  

When was the last time you ate?  Go to the mess, sit alone in the corner because you can’t bring yourself to talk to anyone.  Do the rations taste like ashes because they’re rations, or because everything tastes like ashes now?  Does it matter? 

Get up.  Go to your bunk.  Close your eyes. Don’t bother waiting to stop seeing ~~yourself~~ them die.  It never stops. You’ll always hear them. 

There’s another mission tomorrow.  There’s always another mission. You can’t stop now.  You were built to endure this. You were built to see yourself die under your own hands, on a surgery table, on a battlefield, in a thousand different ways.  You were built for this. 

You were never prepared for this.


End file.
